Fairy tail's fairy tale
by jellaldrawing01
Summary: When Levy bought in a new book who knew so much chaos would come out of it. The book pushes all the fairy tail members into their own fairy tale story! How will they solve this situation and will they make it to the end of the story? includes Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter and thanks for the support**

 **Chapter 2: Where am I?**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Ugh, what happened and why am I so small!" I thought noticing my baby feet?

"Wait I am a baby?! How?" I thought. I wanted to shout help but all I could get out was goo goo gah.

"Wow lucy you are so incredible" I thought and insulted myself. Then came 3 very colorful fairies.

"hm maybe I will get a clue or two from theses fairies after all they look friendly.

"Look at this beautiful child, I shall bestow a gift of song on her" she said as she tapped my forehead with her the next fairy cam. up to me.

"I shall bestow the gift of beauty on her" she said as she tapped her wand on my the last fairy came up to me, suddenly a puff of smoke appears and then a witch I think appeared and asked angrily "Why was I not invited". Then a lady which I knew suddenly was my mother came up to her and said "We apologize for forgetting you, now please forgive us and join us in our festivities" in a very calm hearing this angered the witch even more and then she said " I shall make sure you never forget the name Maleficent ever again" and then said " Your daughter will grow up gracefully with beauty but on her sixteenth birthday she will touch a spindle of a spinning wheel and after that she will die" which she touch her wand on my forehead afterward. Then she disappeared.

"Oh No" said all the fairies.

"No, I won't let that happen" the blue fairy said.

" I shall bestow a gift that will instead of letting her die touching the spindle she will fall into a deep sleep and shall be awaken by a true love kiss" she stated and then tapped her wand onto my forehead. Then suddenly I realized horridly that in my situation I am sleeping beauty which meant if I was to live through this story I had to be kissed my prince but who is my prince? which brought me back to Natsu, Natsu where are you?

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Where am I" I thought to myself as I woke up.

"Ah Prince Natsu I see you are awake.

"huh who are you?" I asked in rude tone.

"Why Prince Natsu, don't act that way it is me your butler" he says. When did I have a butler.

"Oh and Prince Natsu the King wants to talk to you about your future wife." he says.

"Well, I don't care about that just tell me where is Lucy!" I say to him.

"Oh you already knew? I had no clue you knew her already." the butler said with a surprised look.

"What are you talking about?" I ask "All I want to know is where Lucy is!" I demanded

"Well, your highness um the Lucy you are talking about could you be talking about princess Lucy? If you are she was just born today your highness but I had no clue you already knew she was going to be your wife." he answered.

"What?! Wife!" I said while blushing and looking horrified while on the inside I felt so happy after all I am in love with her.

"Well I will inform his highness the king that you already know so you can stay here and continue playing with your toys" he said while leaving and going out the door.

"Toys? Really? How old do you think I am" I thought then I realized how small I am and then I thought "Nooooo! I am a kid again what will I do". After all My childhood memories were bad but then I saw a toy train.

"Ooh" I said then I thought "eh why not?" and started playing with the train but then said to myself "Just wait Lucy, as your Prince and as Natsu I will save you."

 **What will happen to Lucy? Will Natsu keep his promise? Well most of you know how the story goes but just stay tuned the story will only get crazier.**

 **That's all for now folks! I hope you got part of my foreshadowing from last chapter. I will continue to update soon so stay tuned.**

 **-jellaldrawing01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter and thanks for the support**

 **Chapter 2: Where am I?**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Ugh, what happened and why am I so small!" I thought noticing my baby feet?

"Wait I am a baby?! How?" I thought. I wanted to shout help but all I could get out was goo goo gah.

"Wow lucy you are so incredible" I thought and insulted myself. Then came 3 very colorful fairies.

"hm maybe I will get a clue or two from theses fairies after all they look friendly.

"Look at this beautiful child, I shall bestow a gift of song on her" she said as she tapped my forehead with her the next fairy cam. up to me.

"I shall bestow the gift of beauty on her" she said as she tapped her wand on my the last fairy came up to me, suddenly a puff of smoke appears and then a witch I think appeared and asked angrily "Why was I not invited". Then a lady which I knew suddenly was my mother came up to her and said "We apologize for forgetting you, now please forgive us and join us in our festivities" in a very calm hearing this angered the witch even more and then she said " I shall make sure you never forget the name Maleficent ever again" and then said " Your daughter will grow up gracefully with beauty but on her sixteenth birthday she will touch a spindle of a spinning wheel and after that she will die" which she touch her wand on my forehead afterward. Then suddenly I realized horridly that in my situation I am sleeping beauty which meant if I was to live through this story I had to be kissed my prince but who is my prince? which bought me back to Natsu, Natsu where are you?

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Where am I" I thought to myself as I woke up.

"Ah Prince Natsu I see you are awake.

"huh who are you?" I asked in rude tone.

"Why Prince Natsu, don't act that way it is me your butler" he says. When did I have a butler.

"Oh and Prince Natsu the King wants to talk to you about your future wife." he says.

"Well, I don't care about that just tell me where is Lucy!" I say to him.

"Oh you already knew? I had no clue you knew her already." the butler said with a surprised look.

"What are you talking about?" I ask "All I want to know is where Lucy is!" I demanded

"Well, your highness um the Lucy you are talking about could you be talking about princess Lucy? If you are she was just born today your highness but I had no clue you already knew she was going to be your wife." he answered.

"What?! Wife!" I said while blushing and looking horrified while on the inside I felt so happy after all I am in love with her.

"Well I will inform his highness the king that you already know so you can stay here and continue playing with your toys" he said while leaving and going out the door.

"Toys? Really? How old do you think I am" I thought then I realized how small I am and then I thought "Nooooo! I am a kid again what will I do". After all My childhood memories were bad but then I saw a toy train.

"Ooh" I said then I thought "eh why not?" and started playing with the train but then said to myself "Just wait Lucy, as your Prince and as Natsu I will save you."

 **What will happen to Lucy? Will Natsu keep his promise? Well most of you know how the story goes but just stay tuned the story will only get crazier.**

 **That's all for now folks! I hope you got part of my foreshadowing from last chapter. I will continue to update soon so stay tuned.**

 **-jellaldrawing01**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the next chapter everybody and thanks again for the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 3: The surprised prince and annoyed princess**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"I can't believe I got 3 years older in like 2 minutes!"Lucy said with an obvious annoyed tone but lowly so the three fairies didn't hear her.

"Are you talking to yourself again dear?" the blue fairy said who happened to be Merryweather I think.

"Um, No" I said rather quickly while looking like a 3 year old. I don't want to change the story so far that it can't even be called sleeping beauty anymore.

"Alright my dear" the red one called Flora answered and then continue discussing something quietly with the other two.

"I guess we have to do it" the green one named Fauna says.

"I will tell his majesty" Flora said with a worried look.

"That means I have to tell her" Merryweather says then looks at me. As Merryweather came flying over to me I remembered this part of the story and accidently said "I have to leave I guess." which I realize quickly and covered my mouth but a bit too slow. Merryweather heard me and said with a surprised face " you listened to us, what a smart girl."

"Thanks but why" I asked trying to act out the story.

"You will understand one day" she answers with a smile. Then Flora came flying in and exclaiming "we can leave right away" with a worried smile.

"Alright then, let's leave" Merryweather said and then I blacked out.

 **Timeskip:14 years later and Natsu is 19 years old in the story.**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"How did I end up in this situation?" I questioned to myself riding on a horse and wearing a ridiculous outfit which I thought was very uncomfortable but that butler of mines forced to me to wear this. It is such a pain.

"It stinks doesn't it having to come here again just because I left my jacket in the forest, right?" I asked my horse who was a replacement for Happy at the moment. The horse neighed in agreement. See this is why I love this horse.

"Fairy where are you going

hikari zenbu atsumete

kimi no ashita terasu yo" I hear singing and then it hit me who it was.

"Lucy!" I shouted then started running. I peeked through a bush and saw Lucy singing snow fairy and dancing with a bird and other animals.

"She is so beautiful" I thought then I stared at her for a while more. Then my horse pushed me through.

"HEY" I knew it it was Happy's twin because it sounded like it trying to say you liiiiiiiiiiike her. After I finished scolding my horse, I realized Lucy was staring at me.

"Oops" I said. At first Lucy blushed and then she ran towards me and then Lucy kicked me.

"OOOOW!" I screamed while my horse just look at me in pity and how on earth can Lucy still kick wearing a dress. Then she ran to me and hugged me and tight too. I hugged her back.

"Natsu" she said " Where have you been?"

"Where else, looking for you" I answer. She let's go and asked "Are you a prince?"

"Um here yes, back at home no." I answer.

"Baka!" she yells at me I know you aren't at home. I just smiled at her.

"Anyways, Natsu I think I know what's going on" I said.

"What?" I ask with curiosity.

"We are stuck inside a story and in order to get out we must complete the story" she explains.

"So what story are we in?" I ask with curiosity.

"Um, Sleeping Beauty" she answers shyly and then she blushes.

"So what is the ending?" I ask.

"Um anyways first get up and dance with" she demands while blushing.

"What?!" I asked while feeling hot.

"In order to get past this part we have to dance together because this is the part where the prince, who is you, falls in love with the princess, who is me." she says while blushing badly.

"Ah" I said starting to feel hotter

"Okay then" I said getting up and then we started to dance.

"Anyways, Natsu the ending is where I prick my finger on a spinning wheel and then I will fall asleep." she said.

"Uh-huh." I say showing my understanding "But why is will you be falling asleep?"

"I don't feel like explaining just read the story when we get back" she said with an obvious annoyed tone.

"So anyways the only way to wake me up is a true love kiss which is where three fairies will help you find and save me." she said now looking like a tomato with her really red face.

" Wa-i-t" I said stuttering " I have to kiss you"

"Yes, Natsu" she answered blushing. After she calmed down from her blushing attack she had we finished our dance.

"So Natsu this is where we part" she said.

"What?! So soon?" I exclaimed

"Uh, yes Natsu" she answers blushing

"Okay and then I will head back to my castle, I look forward to our next meeting" I said smirking

"Okay, Prince Natsu" she said playing along.

 **Will Natsu and Lucy escape their story or will the "Kiss" stop them? What happened to the others?(Don't worry Gruvia,Gale,and Jerza fans those are coming up soon.)**

 **P.S I messed up the first chapter I will be editing it so reread it if you like but it is a story mistake so most of you already know the story so it isn't necessary but if you want to, go ahead :)**

 **That's it for now. Look forward to the next chapter!**

 **-jellaldrawing01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, but I speed things up so this chapter starts where Natsu is locked up by Maleficent and Lucy is already asleep so hope you enjoy!**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Prince Natsu!" shouted three fairies of green, blue, and red to me while I was cursing aloud. Lucy should have been more careful I thought to myself.

"What were you thinking, Luce?" I said who already forgot their conversation.

"Prince Natsu!" Said the blue fairy.

"We have enhanced your equipment and set you free now go save your princess!" said the red fairy.

"What? Thanks, see ya later!" I said in realization then running off looking for Lucy.

"No problem" they said.

"Lucy, I promise to rescue you" I said to myself.

"Prince Natsu!" said with a booming voice.

"What do you want!" I said to the appearing Maleficent

"You cannot rescue your Princess for I always win!" she said with anger in her tone.

"NO! I will rescue her" I responded with determination.

"Fine, try all you want but can you get past my roots! hahaha" Maleficent said with fury while roots came out of the ground blocking my way.

"Roots won't stop me from rescuing princess Lucy" I shouted then cutting the roots slowly and making my way towards the tower.

Time skip

"Lucy I am here!" I shouted but then Maleficent appeared again,

"What do you want!" I shouted with anger to her.

"Princess's Lucy life!" she said.

"In your dreams!" I said with confidence.

"Fine then face me your worst nightmare" she said while fire surrounded her transformed her into a dragon.

"Ha! If you are a dragon then I am a dragon slayer!" I said with a smirk. The black dragon roared then spit fire at me trying to roast me but I defended myself from all the fireballs with my shield. Then I ran to the highest peak then I jumped slicing the dragon in half while I landed right back to the doors of the tower. As the dragon slowly disappeared I ran up the tower heading towards Lucy while shouting out "If I didn't defeat you I wouldn't be Natsu Dragneel!."Now I stood in front of the door with Lucy behind it. I slowly opened it and found Lucy sleeping with a rose in her hands.

"She's so beautiful" I said to myself then I walked up to her.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia" I said looking at her but then something came flying screaming Natsu hit me pushing me to Lucy's lips. As I moved back surprised Lucy woke in time to see me kissing her.

"Oops sorry, Luce" I said blushing.

"It's alright Natsu that's how the story goes but I did happen to hear a confession am I right?" she asked blushing.

"yeah" I said making my face feel like 100 degrees.

"My response to it is I love you too" she said which made me so happy.

"They Liiiiiiiiiiike each other" I heard from Happy which was the thing that pushed me to kiss Lucy.

"Be quiet you dumb neko!" Lucy said I kissed her again.

"Na-Natsu" she said now blushing but I just chuckled. Then suddenly a flash of light appeared blinding me. After the light flashed I shouted "LUCY!" I looked around worriedly.

"Natsu!" I am right here where I found a …

 **What happened to Natsu and Lucy? Find out next chapter!**

 **That's all folks! Any idea which pairing is next? Hope you liked the Nalu chapters!**

 **P.S Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **-jellaldrawing01**


End file.
